The Thing About Grace
by PuddleToes
Summary: An old prophecy comes into light, Luna finds herself trapped in the middle of it. What could the Dark Lord possibly want with her? What is this power she supposedly contains? Man, I hate doing summaries... Just try it out...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to the great JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them… **Lights a match and looks devious, one of the characters comes along **"So what's the match for?" I shrug and blow it out… "I thought it made me look _cool _OKAY?" This plot bunny (I've named him Mr. Pumbles Tumbles) has been bouncing around my head for a little while, I've decided to let him run around for a bit on the page and annoy you all… Enjoy!

The Thing About Grace

Prologue

**The Prophecy:**

_The one of pure evil shall take the innocence of one whom he deems worthy,_

_In her he shall plant a seed of power,_

_And this power which he has bestowed his own life into will one day be reclaimed by him,_

_From there will stem unbelievable power which nothing in the world will be able to stand against._

It had been a wintry night when he had come for her. She had known about the prophecy for a long while, ever since she turned sixteen. Her parents had stolen her away to Canada when she was seven and they had discovered the prophecy. For the past twenty years she had been moved to different locations around the country (such as Winnipeg, Prince George, Smithers, Richmond, Calgary and Charlottetown to name a few) living as a muggle with private wizardry lessons to avoid detection by him. She knew he would inevitably find her and the prophecy would be fulfilled, nevertheless she was grateful for the time she had gained. She was given ample time to consider her future.

In one sense she was strangely rather relieved to see him standing in the snowbanks outside her home, now in Hawkstone. This part of the prophecy would be done with and she could move on to the next phase.

She shivered when the door swung open after a small click. Snowflakes fluttered lazily inside and settled as droplets on the carpet.

His skin was barely distinguishable from the snow and was just as cold. His eyes were red droplets of blood, shimmering and frozen in their glares.

It was all relatively quick. A binding spell, the cold air coming through the still open door, and a rustle of robes was all it took to fulfill the words prophesied long ago. Then he was gone, his form obscured by fragmented squalls of white powder.

She shuddered again as she rubbed her abdomen with a concentrated frown. She shut the door gently.

She sat at her table where a place was set for her with tea steeping. There was time enough for a cup before she had to depart. In the back of her mind she made a mental note to pack a couple of boxes of the Red Rose tea, being her favorite, and only sold in Canada.

She felt shaken and slightly depressed at the evenings' events but knew from experience that grudges could create some of the strongest chains and only serve to make the reality of the situation more of a burden. So she did the only thing she could.

She forgave him.

Please read and review I enjoy getting your feedback.


	2. Toast and Tea

Disclaimer: See Prologue and stop bugging me about it.

Thanks for coming back to read more. Let the story begin!

**The Thing About Grace**

**Chapter One**

It seemed the cold blustery day was calling for a breakfast of toast and tea. Luna's father was feeling under the weather and she knew a nice breakfast in bed would do him good. Luna also knew that sometimes when her father was under the weather, it meant he was feeling sad about her mum's death. This was one of those times. Christmas was fast approaching and as it was every year since the accident, there was an abundance of melancholy in the house.

Luna took a bag of sliced brown bread from the old tin bread box and popped two slices into the toaster. Before pushing the lever down, she filled a battered looking copper kettle with water and set it on the heating stove.

She stopped for a moment and appeared to be in deep thought before a small smile touched upon her lips. She knew what would be perfect for her father's breakfast today. Luna made her way to the scrubbed table which at this time of year supported not a vase of flowers, but miniature tin pail of holly.

After she pulled out a chair, she placed it in front of the sink and stepped onto it and from there climbed onto the counter. She reached for a rectangular light green tin which always sat on the cupboards over the sink. It was tucked under her arm as she gingerly felt with her foot for the chair. She left the tin on the counter as she put the chair back and pushed down the toaster handle.

From a cupboard beside the microwave (yes, even wizards have microwaves) she pulled a rather large teacup and from the shelf below it a saucer and a dessert plate for the toast. These were set beside the tin as Luna went to two more cupboards and from them produced a tray and a teapot.

She placed the cup and saucer on the tray alongside the dessert plate and teapot. Next she pulled the lid off the teapot.

Now was the most important part. The green tin was picked up and the lid removed. Luna took a long sniff of the teabags nestled together inside and let the memories of her mother surround her.

The tinkle of dainty spoons against china, her careful way of pouring, the cloudy swirl of milk as tea splashed into the cup. The kisses from tea heated lips on Luna's cheek.

Luna dropped two teabags into the pot, looked at the box, took one of the bags out of the pot and replaced it in the tin. There weren't many left and she didn't know when or where they could get more except from Canada. She peered back into the teapot and dropped the second bag back in it. Her father deserved two today.

When the water boiled she poured it into the pot and fitted the lid on top. She fetched the butter and sugar from the pantry when the toast sprung up. While it was hot she buttered it and then arranged it on the dessert plate. Luna added two lumps of sugar and another for good measure into the teacup and placed a small spoon on the saucer.

She stepped back and examined the tray before deciding two things were missing.

First was a napkin, Luna pulled one out of a low drawer and smoothed out the creases as best she could, then folded it and hung it over the side of the tray.

The second thing needed to complete the tray was most decidedly a sprig of holly in a tiny glass vase. She snipped a small sprig which had on it one leaf and a berry and dropped it into the water filled vase.

Satisfied, she picked up the tray and made her way to her father's room. Her right hand balanced the tray in front of her as she tapped on the door with her left hand.

"Come in." Came the quiet voice of her father from the other side.

Luna turned the knob, grasped the tray with both hands again and pushed open the door with her foot. Her father was seated at his desk, he had been reading through a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. There were dark circles under his eyes.

"I made you breakfast, daddy." She said as she set the tray where he had removed his paper.

"Thank you, love." He gave her a weak smile.

"I'm going to go do some chores, I'll see you soon daddy."

"See you in a while, Sweetheart." He replied.

Luna made her way into the hall and closed the door quietly behind her. She gave a small sigh before going to the kitchen to replace the green tin of tea to its proper place on the cupboards over the sink.

Outside the snowfall began to thicken.

I know it's alot of description... not a whole lot of plot yet, don't worry, I'm getting to it. This is just setting her home life character a bit. Read and review please!


	3. Father

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter…

**The Thing about Grace**

Chapter 2 

"He has begun to search for his daughter Headmaster, I don't think it will be long before he locates her." Severus Snape sat in Albus Dumbledore's office and he looked quite tense indeed.

"You are certain of this?" replied the Headmaster with a grave expression.

"He had made a point of reference to the situation at last nights' meeting, is there anything that can be done for her?"

"Fortunately her mother had known of the prophecy and was able to think through a plan for herself and the child's life. She used a great deal of the deep magic to protect the girl, some of which gained strength through her death, others which were snuffed along with her life."

"So what's done is done, is what you're saying?" Quieried Snape. Dumbledore nodded his head sadly.

"Now all we can do is wait out the final phase of the prophecy, hope that Miss Lovegood has the strength to choose wisely and pray." He pulled out a small rather crumpled brown paper bag.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, if you'll excuse me." The professor said as he stood.

"Of course Severus, I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

A week had passed and Christmas had arrived. Luna took care to notice her father had only been out of his room four times all that week. She constantly brought him meals, each as carefully prepared as that first breakfast.

She tried her best to be understanding of her father's mood and to respect his space while he needed it, but as it was Christmas, she hoped she and her father could share a nice dinner together.

She already had the potatoes boiling, two lamb shanks cooking with carrots and herbs in the oven, and a favorite of her fathers', honey glazed yams were ready for cooking.

The day before Luna had seen to baking an apple pie for the pudding and had baked some dinner rolls for the meal.

She wiped her hands on the navy blue and flowered apron she had donned for the job. As she waited for the food to demand her attention again, she went to look over the gifts sent to her.

Since the incident the previous school year in the Department of Mysteries, Luna had been receiving a great deal more mail than she ever had, many of the letters from her friend Harry. The poor boy was grieving over the loss of his Godfather, Sirius Black (Luna knew the music world had suffered a great loss over him as well) and sought consolation from his friends, old and new.

Luna picked up a book sent to her from Hermione about myths and legends of the United Kingdom. She poked aside a couple of packages of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum from Ronald to look at a packet of seeds with a picture of a Flutterby Bush on it that was continually budding and blossoming in the picture. This she had received from Neville and they would be ready for planting in the spring. Perhaps she would allow it to sprout indoors first, although she would have to check to see if this was possible.

Luna went back to the kitchen to stir the potatoes and check on the lamb, she had just shut the oven door again when her father burst through the door, looking panic stricken.

"Quickly grab whatever is essential for you to wear for a week, put it in a travel bag and meet me back in the kitchen! Now!" He shouted when she hesitated.

She dashed into the hallway, took the steps two at a time and ran to her room. From her closet she snatched a worn looking travel bag and stuffed into it two sets of robes, a pair of socks and a few sets of undergarments. She grabbed a photo of her mother and laid it carefully on the clothes. On top of the photo she dropped a pair of jeans and an extra sweater. Her wand was taken from her bedside table and tucked behind her ear, then she hurried to the toilet where she tossed her toothbrush, and some toothpaste into the bag. Alongside it she threw a hairbrush. She snapped the bag shut and rushed down the stairs.

Her father was waiting for her with a bag of his own.

"Good, are you ready now?"

"Just a second daddy." Luna said and she ran around turning off the oven and the stove.

"Ready now?" Her father asked, clearly eager to be on their way.

"I think so… wait!" She went to the table, grabbed the gum and the packet of seeds amd stuffed them into her pockets.

"Okay, I'm ready." She turned to her father.

"Good, we're going to be apparating, so hold on to me tightly."

Luna nodded and clutched to her bag. Then she dropped it.

"Wait! I forgot one more thing!" She pulled a chair over to the counter by the sink and climbed up, when she came back down the green tin was in her hand. This too when into her bag. She picked it up and went to her father. He checked his watch and nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

Luna clung to him as the room around them vanished and a new one replaced it with two quick pops. She looked around at her surroundings and recognized the décor to be that of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Headmaster." She heard her father say and turned to see Professor Dumbledore shaking her father's hand.

"Mr. Lovegood, delighted to see you again."

"And you Headmaster, if only it were under different circumstances."

"Well, at least you're both here now." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Happy Christmas, Miss Lovegood."

"Happy Christmas, sir." Luna replied as she looked to him for any sort of explanation.

"Not to worry Miss Lovegood, we're only tr-"

The door swung open and Professor Snape swept in.

"He's gone to the house, he left a few moments ago." Snape announced.

Luna's father sunk into a chair and gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Luna asked, as she sat beside him. Her father and Dumbledore turned rather pitying eyes on her while Snape went to close the door.

Her father looked tired as he spoke to her.

"Luna, dear, I…" He looked at the floor.

"I'm not your real father."


	4. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: See past chapters and Prologue… I get so tired of the monotony of these things, don't you? ;)

**The Thing About Grace**

**Chapter 3**

Luna blinked, opened her mouth to say something and snapped her mouth shut again.

"I- You- What!" She looked from him to Dumbledore. The Headmaster nodded sadly in acknowledgement.

"Well then, how- I mean, where is, then who is my real father?" She finally blurted out.

"We have cause to suspect it may be Voldemort, (Snape, Mr. Lovegood and Luna all winced.) which is why we evacuated you from your home this evening." Dumbledore explained. "You are part of a prophecy made many years before your birth, Voldemort , (Snape, Mr. Lovegood and Luna all cringed.) is attempting to fulfill the second part of the prophecy by reclaiming you as his own."

Luna raised her eyebrows. "Wow. I never- I just… Wow."

We realize it comes as quite a shock, Voldemort (Snape, Mr. Lovegood and Luna all grimaced and Dumbledore rolled his eyes at them.) is said to be searching your home tonight, so we will have you and your father stay here until we think it is safe for you to return home. I've taken the liberty of arranging your stay with the innkeeper already. Do not hesitate to contact me should anything be amiss. Otherwise, I shall see you at Hogwarts after Christmas break, Miss Lovegood. Good evening to you both."

The Headmaster and Professor Snape left the room leaving only silence in their wake. Mr. Lovegood still had his eyes on the floor. Nothing was said for quite a while until,

"I'm so sorry Luna."

Luna bit her lip to keep back the tears that were threatening to spill over at any moment.

"I would've told you sooner, but I just couldn't bring myself to put something like this on your shoulders, you've always been such a carefree little girl."

"I understand that, da- I mean, I just never thought something like this could happen to us, and that other people have known this would happen!" She replied quickly. "Why would You-Know-Who want to get me back now?"

"Dumbledore's not entirely sure but he figures You-Know-Who thinks you have an untapped power source through him and wants to see just how much more powerful you can make him." Answered Mr. Lovegood. "For now we can try to buy time."

"But you're saying he's going to get me eventually anyway?"

Mr. Lovegood sighed. "It says in the prophecy _'And this power which he hath bestowed his own life into will one day be returned to him.'_"

Luna shook her head with a look of disbelief. "Was mum… you know, my real mum?"

"Oh yes, the first part of the prophecy had to do with her, _'the one of pure evil shall take the innocence of one whom he deems worthy. In her he will plant a seed of power.'_"

"How did Nana and Grandpa know it was mum he was after?" she asked.

"There are some spies on the light side, that is, they work for the light side and spy on You-Know-Who. When your mother was young, your grandparents were notified that You-Know-Who was keeping and eye on the family, so they took her and fled to Canada where they were able to throw You-Know-Who off their track for some time until he found your mother."

He paused, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The night he found her, after that part of the prophecy had been fulfilled, she returned to the UK to be in the safety and care of Dumbledore.

After a little while it became apparent that You-Know-Who had no plans to come and collect you or your mother at that time, so Dumbledore arranged to gave your mother marry in hopes the new name would throw off spies and you might grow up with a normal childhood.

He introduced your mother and I and we fell in love immediately. We were wed right there on the spot with Dumbledore as the officiate and I brought her to my home which is the same one you've grown up in."

"Oh." Was all Luna could bring herself to say.

"Now he's found out about you, so all we can do is run until he loses our tracks. Hopefully it won't be long, then we can settle down again." He gave her a tired smile.

"What will you do while I'm at school then? I assume the school is the safest place. Where will you go?"

"You're right in thinking the school it the safest of all places. As for me, I might go overseas for a while, if things work better like that I'd send for you when school it out. Australia is supposedly nice this time of year…" Mr. Lovegood shrugged his shoulders and looked rather dejected. Luna felt a wave of compassion come over her.

"Oh, Daddy!" She flung her arms around him and tucked her head beneath his chin.

"You still consider me your father?" He gave a small laugh "Even through all this?"

"You're the only father I've ever had and known. You've raised me! Of course I still consider you my daddy." Came her muffled reply.

Her father gave a chuckle and laid his hand on her head. "And you will always be my little girl. What do you say we get something to eat? Something fantastic. Anything you want in order to make up for the Christmas dinner you made, but we couldn't eat."

"Sounds great Daddy! How about pizza?"

"Pizza!" her father exclaimed. "For Christmas dinner!"

"Maybe with some honey glazed yams?" Luna added as a bargaining chip.

"Now you've got yourself a deal!" he laughed.

Luna giggled. "Thanks Daddy."

"I'll be right back then." Her father went to floo the kitchens and order for the food to be brought up to their room. Luna brought her bag to the other room where a large bed stood. There was a second bed in the main room, she figured her father would prefer to take that one. She tossed the bag onto the bed and sat down beside it. Then she bounced on it a bit. Just to test it.

A few moments later her father called to her. "Dinner's here!"

They ate and talked. Late into the night they spoke, after house lights out the window went out, leaving only their room as a glow in the darkness.

Neither of them heard the footsteps that hurried past their door…

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! _**Blushes at all the compliments**_ You've encouraged me a great deal.

An honored space for my devoted reader, lol!

**Ninde Annare:** Thanks for checking back to my writings! It's good to see you again, I'm taking a break from the other stories… I might continue with them soon, we'll see :DI've got a few chapters written, finding time to get on the computer is the issue, I'll update whenever I can, I've got big plans for this story lol!

**IamAPoet:** Thanks for the compliment! You're too kind :)

**Lioness Blackfire:** Thank you, I always hope that my readers don't get annoyed with the descriptions, I enjoy descriptive books, I try not to over do it though! I'll try my best to keep up the level of enthusiasm, lol!

Please continue to give me your feed back, I'll try to update as often as I can. Until next time, tips hat


	5. Taken

Disclaimer: I've decided I'm not going to put these in the rest of the chapters… They're just too annoying, aren't they? And it doesn't change the fact that the characters aren't mine.

The Thing About Grace

Chapter Four

The days passed slowly, Luna and her father didn't dare exit the room, even to go downstairs for fear of giving away their location. Soon the school year would continue and they could move again with less anxiety.

They passed the time by reading (Professor Dumbledore had seen to sending a few books to them as well. If only Luna had packed the book from Hermione!) and playing card games with a deck her father had stowed along in his bag.

Luna was glad for this, without these things to occupy her mind, she knew she would have succumbed to cabin fever.

Every day Luna found herself counting and recounting down the days until she would return to Hogwarts. Never had she been so eager to go back to school!

At last the day came when her father approached her and reminded her to be ready the next morning for going to King's Cross for the train.

That evening after a late supper, Luna went to the room she had been occupying during their stay and carefully repacked her belongings into the travel bag. She folded her robes and placed them at the bottom of the bag, along with her undergarments. Then she tenderly wrapped the photo of her mother on the extra clothes she had and laid it on the garments already packed. With it she packed the box of tea. Then she added a couple of books which needed to be returned to Dumbledore and the packet of seeds.

She had already amused herself with the gum from Ronald three days before.

Luna decided to leave her toothbrush and hairbrush out because she would need them in the morning.

She plucked one of the books shoe would be leaving with her father from off of the dresser and flopped onto the bed to stretch out and read for a while.

It was a strange book, but an interesting one on the history of muggle sweets. She didn't know why the Headmaster would have a book such as this, but it was a good read.

Soon Luna began to feel her eyelids become weighted with sleep. She stretched, yawned and snapped the book shut. Maybe she could borrow it again sometime as it was getting more interesting now. She was onto Hershey's Kisses and she saw a section on Caramilk candy bars and how they put the caramel inside the chocolate squares.

Luna yawned again on her way over to the door to say goodnight to her father and thought to herself rather absentmindedly, "Why don't they just magic the caramel in?"

She creaked open the door. "Hey Daddy, I'm going to bed now! Goodnight!"

There was no answer. She frowned. Maybe he was in the toilet, so she padded in bare feet over to the toilet door and saw the light was on. Luna gave the door a timid knock, so she wouldn't startle her father.

A shadow passed onto the door from behind her and Luna jumped. She gasped and turned to come face to face with a large pink bubble.

One of the more persistent ones from the pack she had from earlier. She gave a sigh of relief and placed a hand over her pounding heart. Then she turned back to the door and knocked again. "Daddy?"

The bubble floated her way again according to the shadow on the door. Luna was confused, her father wouldn't have gone anywhere without telling her, would he?

"Dad-" A large hand came up from behind her and was clamped over her mouth. Another hand grasped her wrists behind her easily. She let out a muffled scream.

"Now, now, can't have you making a fuss, now can we?" A gruff voice muttered from behind. "Silencio."

Luna was still trying to scream but there was nothing coming out now. The voice chuckled.

"Crabbe, get her things and let's be on our way, I have other plans tonight."

"Right Goyle." The one called Crabbe replied and Luna heard him thump his way to the other room. The one named Goyle tightened his grip on her wrists, making the hold quite painful. She tried to whimper but the spell was still working its magic on her.

Goyle shook her slightly, "Now don't you try anything stupid like trying to get away, you won't like what will happen if you do, you understand?" He shook her again and she nodded. "Good, it makes less of a hassle when people learn to cooperate."

The man named Crabbe came back into the room and lifted the bag to show he'd retrieved it. "Found this too." He grunted and held up her wand.

"Good. Let's get going, Lord Voldemort will be wondering what's taking us so long just to get a girl." He held to her tightly and with a quick pop the room disappeared. The scene that came to view after a second pop was anything but what Luna expected.

They were by the ocean, on the edge of arrow of craggy cliffs, the sea water crashing and breaking over the jagged rocks below.

Goyle held her fast s he preceded Crabbe down a steep gravelly path to a small bit of rocky shore. There and impressive looking speed boat floated, moored a couple of feet out in the water. Luna could do nothing but shiver in the cold of the night, standing on the dark shore, her bare feet sore from the hard walk down the path.

The men hauled her into the boat, Crabbe tapped it with his wand and off they sped, moving ever closer to Voldemort's grim domain.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review, I hope to update soon. Chapter 5 is already in the making, don't worry! Look for it in a couple of days. Cheers! 


	6. Hope

**The Thing About Grace**

**Chapter Five**

Luna was shivering almost violently as the icy wind wound around her, snakelike, it stung her skin and whipped her straggly hair around her face and shoulders. At times they would hit large waves and the boat would rise up and slam back down on to the sea with such force, Luna felt sure she would fall out at any moment. This would not happen of course, Goyle was holding on to her so tightly she supposed she would be bruised later. She didn't know how they knew where they were going, all she could see in front and around them was darkness.

It seemed like hours before she could see a small speck of light way off in the distance. She couldn't help but feel some relief that she might get to be somewhere actually warm in a little while, regardless of where it was or who it was with.

The boat ride there have Luna some time to think and wonder. Her absence would most likely be noticed fairly quickly, at least by Dumbledore. He knew of what was going on, but did he know anything of where she was being taken? Her rescue would be delayed by that for certain. Luna frowned in thought, what was she to do? It seemed as though she were doomed to go as these men's captive and be a prisoner for who knew how long.

The boat gave a sudden lurch and Luna gasped as she clung to the side of the vessel. The icy gale was becoming almost unbearable and she clenched her teeth as she gripped to the boat harder.

The two men paid her basically no mind other than Goyle's hand around her arm. After a while Luna was able to make out a dark form growing larger in the distance, the shape of a magnificent fortress. When she was able to hear the waves splashing on the rocks she also heard Crabbe shout at Goyle over the loud engine.

"Pass her to me, you go up front and get ready to dock!"

Goyle thrust her towards Crabbe, clambered to the bow of the ship and grabbed a length of damp rope. As they neared the docks he knotted it to the bow and leaned over the starboard side to catch an anchoring on the dock.

Crabbe turned off the boat engine with another tap of his wand and sent up a flash of green then red then blue. Luna assumed this was a code to someone who was guarding the castle and a moment later and orange flash came from the castle as they waited by the shore. Goyle tied the boat to the dock and hoisted himself onto the wooden planks. Crabbe pushed her towards Goyle who pulled her up out of the boat. Then Crabbe tossed her bag up beside them and pushed himself up on the dock.

"I'll just hang on to this for a while." He grunted and pocketed her wand.

He snatched up her bag, Goyle took a firm hold on her arm once again and led her to a small doorway fashioned into the rocky cliff face. It creaked open and revealed a dank moldy smell that almost made Luna gag.

She was still shivering, her skin covered in goosebumps and freezing to the touch. Sea water dripped from strands of her hair and trickled down her back. Further and further into the cliff side she was led, the corridors and stairwells seemed to never end. Twice Luna slipped on the slick rock, she was a little thankful that Goyle's grip was so firm or she would have surely fallen and gained some nasty sores. They were headed down a long row of dank cells. Goyle dragged her along to the end of the hall and wrenched open the bar to a cell near the door leading out of the dungeons, Luna supposed.

He thrust her roughly in to the small space, slammed the door shut and muttered

"Finite." As he pointed his wand at her.

Crabbe and Goyle both gave her nasty smiles before they turned and made to exit through the door in the hall. "

"Sweet dreams, poppet." Grunted Crabbe and they both chuckled.

Luna listened to their footsteps as they grew more and more quiet. She listened until she couldn't hear them anymore. Then there was nothing.

She hadn't realized how dark it was. The cell had a miniscule window, the pale moon casting a sliver of light into the hall. She felt her way to corner of the little room, crouched onto the floor and made there was nothing under her before she sat with her knees tucked up to her chest.

"At least I don't have to go to the loo." Luna thought.

The silence pressed in around her, a cloud passed over the moon and doused the room into darkness. Luna could almost feel it bathing her skin, it was so cold. She hugged her legs and rested her forehead on her knees. Sighing, she tried to relax enough to get some rest and block out the dark thoughts intruding in her head. In the quiet it was as though they were being whispered right in he ears.

"What if no one comes for you? Maybe you'll be left here to die. They've probably forgotten about you. Give up, there's no hope for you now."

Luna groaned and wrapped her arms around her head as well.

"Please find me soon," she whispered. "I'll never lose hope." With that she drifted into an exhausted, restless sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I said it would only be a couple days. My husband became quite ill so I had to take care of him for a full week. I didn't have time to write until just yesterday. But here you go, I'll work on some more soon, I update whenever I can. Thanks for all the support.  I'm switching the character thingy from Luna/Voldemort to just Luna. I think more people will find it and read it that way. R&R! Thanks!

Ninde Annare: I'm sorry about the chapters being so short, it's just that I don't like people I know knowing that I'm writing, otherwise they'll want to read my stories and I'm terribly shy about them so I have to be able to type and upload a chapter at a time in each sitting. I don't get much time to do this, so that's why they're rather short. Sorry about that! There will be many though, that's a good thing, isn't it? LOL! Thanks for your kind comments to me, they really fuel my writings.

Padfoot: (Blushes like mad) Woah, I don't think I'm so deserving of such praise! I've been told to write and try to publish something, but I usually hit a block in creating my own characters… I'm sure I too will shudder at these soon… LOL! I try my best. I'm very sorry to hear about your illness. I wish you all the best and hope for a full recovery. Thanks again for all your encouragements to me. Really? Canada ships the tea out now, eh? Man… so much for having something all our own.. LOL! Now Canada's about as generic as you can get! We don't even have the Maple Leafs any more… stupid lock out…. Cheers!


	7. Phoo

The Thing About Grace

Chapter 6

The first day passed very slowly, Luna's stomach constantly complained at the lack of sustainence. Her sleep the night before had been plagued with nightmares of lonliness and grim scenes. She grieved over her father though she didn't know whether he was dead or not. Even if he wasn't, she was sure whatever the Death Eaters had done to him or were planning on doing with him would be devastating. She was pained at the very thought and mourned.

Day break entered the room on the other side of the hall first. Luna watched the cell brighten with cool colours. Blues to greens and slowly they transferred to warmer pinks and golden hues. As she watched she tried to figure out what the time might be. When the pale light crept into the hallway a bit, Luna guessed it to be around ten o'clock in the morning.

She stood and gazed out the window, the sea below sparkled in the cold sunlight. She had no idea where she could possibly be. She doubted anyone else did either. Luna lowered herself to a sitting position again, there was nothing she could do. This thought distressed her terribly. Rarely had there been times she had been truly worried about a dire situation.

Even in her fourth year when the ministry had been interfering at the school and Professor Umbridge had taken the members of the DA in for questioning. Everyone was terribly upset except for herself. She knew everything would work out fine. After all, the ministry could only go so far, and besides that, they had Professor Dumbledore on their side.

Now though, Luna wasn't sure that the Headmaster even knew where shewas being kept. She could no longer turn to her father, she was completely alone. This wasn't a silly school problem either, this was the dark lord himself. Though she knew there wasn't a chance for the dark side to win the war, she wondered where her place was in this battle. Luna rubbed her eyes tiredly.

The only thing she could do was wait and hope. Even when she could see no signs of there being any hope for her.

The many hours that had passed in the cell gave Luna plenty of time to wonder why she had been left behind. Surely Voldemort would be eager to get a part of whatever this power was that she apparently contained. She sighed and resolved to wait it out.

He wanted the power, he couldn't get it if she were dead. Could he? There was nothing in the prophecy about her needing to be dead anyway. Luna figured it wouldn't be long before someone came to fetch her. The thought somewhat frightened her as she had no idea what was ahead for her, yet it also was a small source of comfort. She would not be left here to die alone.

The second day Luna's stomach had given up its growls and grumblings midway through the day. Instead it caused Luna to double over in pain at times. Fatigue settled over her and she so wanted to sleep but the pains in her stomach were keeping her up.

The night had brought with it nightmares, ghastly winged creatures without faces had swarmed about her, lifting her with them, plucking at her skin and causing it to burn and swell. She would see her father on the ground below and cry out to him, but he seemed not to hear. Again and again she called for him until the creatures began to mimic her cries, sounding horribly like her and in voices like hers as a child. Not once would her father look her way. She would wake in a cold sweat and cover her ears, the dream seeming too real. After a little while she would fall back into an uneasy sleep and the dream would begin annew.

Luna now rubbed her eyes and tried to keep awake. She needed to be wary of what was going on. She had to wait for someone to come let her out.

The sun was setting, Luna watched from the tiny window, feeling more sorrowful now than ever. As she saw the sun slowly disappear, it was like saying goodbye to a dear friend.

As soon as the sun dipped below the horizon, the door in the hallway crashed open. Luna started and turned, her heart beating like the wings of a frightened bird. The door to the cell was wrenched open by a large man with a gruff beard and burly arms.

"Out!" he barked at her.

Luna made her way to the door and he grabbed her when she was within reach. He pushed her through the door and up a narrow flight of stairs. They entered a corridor that was noticibly warmer than the one in the dungeon.

Luna felt a slight relief come over her body, her mind still needed to stay sharp, but her body was in a more comfortable state for the time being.

The man led her through three more passageways and up another stairwell before stopping at a grand looking door. He raised a great fist and pounded on it. Moments later it swung open.

The sight of what stood in the room was enough to make Luna want to run back to the little cell.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my readers who've been so patient with me though my writers block! Here's the next installment, I hope you've enjoyed it, I'm working on the next, but I'm still trying to chase this block away, hopefully I'll have it ready for posting in a few days. R&R! Thanks! 


End file.
